


Things Better Not Remembered

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 30: Something That Never Happened. Set during Season 4.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Better Not Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 30: Something That Never Happened. Set during Season 4.

The Doctor wants to bury himself under his bedcovers and never come out. The problem is that Donna’s still under there as well, and it’s her he’s currently trying to avoid.

Instead, he swipes his trousers from the floor beside the bed and awkwardly shuffles them on without exposing himself.

It’s a little late for that, but still.

“So...” he begins.

“We’re never talking about this again,” Donna says firmly. “It didn’t happen. Now get gone so I can get dressed already.”

The Doctor’s never been so glad to have his sexual prowess dismissed out of hand in his life.


End file.
